


Last of the Famous International Playboys

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fame, Famous, Forced Bed-Sharing, Gay, Heroism, Infamous, Jim in Denial, M/M, Murder, OOC-Spock, Reader request, Romance, Self-Defense, Tarsus Aftermath, Tarsus IV, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism, recluse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a reader ask me to make Jim famous, from something rather notorious, and have to hide out on Vulcan, where of course he catches the attention of Spock. Jim is laying low and wants to avoid just about everyone, too bad he's a little touch-starved, and Spock keeps coming around.</p><p>Title is from a Morrisey song. I couldn't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want to Run, I Want to Hide

“Mr. Kirk! Mr. Kirk! Please! Can we get a quote?”

“No comment.”

“One picture! Mr. Kirk, Come on!”

Jim Kirk slipped through the doorway and heaved a sigh of relief when the lock sounded.

“Jesus,” he muttered.

“What did you expect, Jim? You’re famous.”

“I never asked to be famous, Bones.”

Leonard “Bones” McCoy was Jim’s best friend since as long as he could remember. Well, since he got out of Tarsus IV and returned to Earth. He was at Bones’ house. Bones’ wife, Jocelyn, and his daughter, Joanna, were in the kitchen right now. Jim could hear them.

“Didn’t you?” Bones shook his head and went over to his bar. He took out a glass. “You want a drink?”

Jim looked out the window at the press. “Yeah. I sure could use one.”

“Jim, didn’t you think hunting down and killing Governor Kodos would make you the hero of the Universe?”

“No. I just-he killed so many people, Bones. I never wanted to be famous or a hero.” Jim ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t even intend to kill him. I wanted to bring him in for a trial.”

Bones sighed and walked over with his drink, squeezing his shoulder. “I know. Here.”

Jim had been involved with Kodos’ daughter, Lenore. He hadn’t intended for that to happen either. He met her at a play, she performed Shakespeare. With her father. And then he’d realized just who the old man was.

Kodos, and Lenore, would not let Jim take him in for a trial to face his Tarsus IV crimes.

And now Kodos was dead, Lenore was locked up as insane, and Jim had infamy he’d never wanted.

Jim stared at the amber liquid in the glass. “What am I supposed to do, Bones? I can’t live like this. And you certainly don’t need me staying here with you.”

“Well.” Bones pulled Jim over to his couch. “We’ve been talking and—”

“We?”

“The wife and me. We think maybe it would be best if you went somewhere, kind of remote, you know, laid low for a while, eventually, maybe, they’d forget and leave you alone.”

“Like where? They know I come from Riverside, Iowa. They’re swarming the farmhouse, too.”

Bones nodded. “I know. I was thinking more remote.”

“Another country?” Jim wondered.

“Another planet.”

Jim clenched his fist. He could feel his stomach turning over. “Leave Earth? Again? I just got back from Planet Q.”

“I know.” Bones patted Jim’s leg. “Jocelyn had a recommendation.”

“A recommendation? Jocelyn?”

“Vulcan.”

Jim blinked. “Wait. What? Vulcan?”

Bones nodded. “Think about it, Jim. There’s no way the press will expect you to be on Vulcan. To hide out there with a bunch of hobgoblins?”

“Bones.”

“No offense. But you know how they are. Bunch of heartless logical beings. They won’t tolerate the press and their nonsense.”

“I don’t know, Bones. Would they even allow it?”

Bones smiled. “Jocelyn has a friend on Vulcan.”

“Jocelyn? Your Jocelyn?” Jim would never admit it but he didn’t really like Bones’ wife. She wasn’t very nice to either Bones or Joanna, who Jim adored.

“Yeah, she knew T’Pring from a class they both took at a Science Center on Andoria a few years back.”

“T’Pring?”

“Yes. She’s already been in touch with T’Pring and there’s a home there that T’Pring says has been empty since the old Vulcan who lived there passed on.”

“Well, I—”

“It’s a good solution, Jim. You don’t have to, of course.”

The doorbell rang.

Jim grimaced. “I’ll get it.” He stomped over to the door.

“Jim, wait—”

“Mr. Kirk, can you just tell us what it was like to kill—”

Jim slammed the door closed. Leaned against it. Eyes wide, he turned to face Bones.

“Okay. Yeah. Vulcan.”

****

The Vulcan woman who greeted his shuttle was beautiful in a cold sort of way. Her dark hair had been braided and pinned to her head in an elaborate hairdo. She wore long robes of white and gold and green. She appeared very regal.

“T’Pring?”

“It is our custom to wait to be give permission to use a name,” she said coolly.

“Sorry.”

“No offense is taken where none is meant. I am T’Pring, and you may have my name.”

“James Kirk.”

“I assumed so.” She looked down her pert little nose at him. “You are the infamous James Kirk who all the Universe is holding out as a hero?”

“Um.” Jim shifted, uncomfortably. Vulcan was really hot. And she was really cold. “I guess.”

“There is no heroism in taking a life. All life is precious.”

Jim didn’t think a man who had killed four thousand people was precious but neither had he taken pleasure in Kodos’ death. He said nothing.

“Come, I will show you to the house.”

Jim followed after her to a hover car, which he got into. They left the main city, Jim noticed, and went to an area that was clearly residential. She stopped before the furthest house out.

“This is Steran’s home.”

“Steran?”

“The elder who lived here prior to passing on. Per the request I was given by Jocelyn McCoy, I have had the house stocked with provisions for your stay.”

Jim nodded. “Thank you.”

“Your thanks are unnecessary. The provisions will last for one month. When that month has ended, I will bring more.”

“Okay. But what if—”

“You will not contact me otherwise.”

Jim frowned. “Wait, what?”

T’Pring shook her head. “We are not friends, James Kirk. You are merely here for a favor I am doing for an acquaintance I once found tolerable. There will be no reason for you to contact me.” As they got out of the hover car, T’Pring pointed at a home several houses away. “That is my home with my husband, Stonn. He will not welcome you.”

Friendly bunch, Jim thought. But he nodded anyway. “All right. Did you want to come in?”

She arched a brow. “For what purpose? It has already been keyed with your print. To enter, put your thumb on the lock. Goodbye, James Kirk.”

“Bye.”

He watched her get back into the hover car and drive away.

“Are you sure about this, Bones?” Jim asked out loud. At least he wasn’t being followed by either the paparazzi or worse…the Federation and their Starfleet goons. They’d been harassing Jim ever since the magistrate had decreed Jim wouldn’t be charged with Kodos’ murder. They wanted him to join, to go to their Academy.

At the moment, Jim didn’t know what he wanted to do. Or be. Other than left alone.

He went to the door and put his thumb over the lock. Sure enough it snicked open.

He stepped inside to the dark house.

“Lights, 100%.”

They came on, bright, lighting up the entire house. It was cool inside. There was a kitchen, a living room, and from what Jim could see one bedroom and a bathroom. It was a small home, but it would suit his purposes. He set his luggage down in the middle of the living room, chewing his lip.

How long would his fame last? He hoped it would blow over soon.    


	2. I Want to Tear Down the Walls That Hold Me Inside

Jim had a restless night but that wasn’t a complete surprise. He never slept that well, at least not since Tarsus, when he’d learned to be alert at all times, and always the first night in a strange place was particularly difficult.

He’d found out the night before that for all T’Pring’s snootiness, she’d at least provided for him well. Including coffee and cream, which he’d been surprised at, but exceedingly grateful for. Sugar too. 

 Jim suspected Bones had a lot to do with the list of provisions T’Pring had been given. He’d found the list on the kitchen counter and each item had been neatly crossed through.

Whatever the case, Jim took a quick sonic shower, dressed in shorts and a tank top, because even though it was cooler inside, it was still hotter than he liked, and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

It was too early to contact Bones, so he made himself waffles for breakfast. They had a slightly different taste than he was used to, but they weren’t bad.

He had just put his plate in the sink to bother with later when he saw the flash of someone walking past the window in the living room.

“Shit. Not already.” Jim couldn’t deny he was disappointed. Bones had made it sound like they wouldn’t find him on Vulcan. He’d been so careful with his arrangements too.

With a sigh, he looked around for something to chase the reporter or photographer away with. He hadn’t brought any weapons with him. He didn’t really like weapons. And anyway he wasn’t supposed to need anything. So, he’d brought books. And movies. And music. None of that would chase away the paparazzi.

Jim finally spotted a broom next to the refrigerator and he seized that. He went to the door and slipped outside, hoisting his broom as he went in the direction of his intruder.

Kneeling on the ground in what looked like a vegetable garden was a young Vulcan male. A gorgeous young Vulcan male. Not that Jim noticed or anything. Like hell he didn’t.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

The Vulcan sat back on his heels. “Are you going to sweep me?”

“What?” Jim frowned. Then looked at the broom he held. “Oh. I thought—”

“You are James Kirk.”

“Yeah. Wait. You know me?”

The Vulcan nodded. “Your face is all over.”

Jim shifted. Set the broom against the side of the house. “You read the tabloids?”

“Certainly not,” he said primly. “I am Spock.”

“Okay, Spock. But no one is supposed to be here.”

“You are here.”

“Well, yeah. I mean other than me. T’Pring—”

“Ah.” Spock nodded. “I tended Steran’s garden for him.”

“But he’s gone.”

“Indeed. However, I promised him before he passed on to continue to tend his garden.” Spock paused, his dark gaze rising almost accusingly. “Do you object?”

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “No. I guess not. I don’t want to interfere with someone’s last wish or anything. You were friends?”

Spock hesitated but then nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“You were not responsible for his death.”

“I know. I mean, obviously. It’s just…something humans say, I guess.”

“Illogical,” Spock replied.

Jim thought Spock was likely talking about him as a whole rather than his lame apology. “Yeah, probably. Look, um, so, how often do you come around? I’m supposed to be left alone.”

“Left alone?”

“That’s why I’m here. No reporters or photographers or Starfleet stooges.”

“I see. Generally I come over every day.”

“Every day?”

“In the mornings before it becomes too warm.” Spock tilted his head. “I did not wake you, did I?”

“No. I guess it’s okay, but, um, don’t bug me or anything, all right?”

“I do not intend to ‘bug’ you.”

“Well. Good then.”

“Because you are supposed to be left alone,” Spock murmured.

Jim scowled. “Yeah. Exactly. So no contacting reporters or whatever.”

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know.” Jim shrugged. “Back on Earth there were some that would pay for information about my whereabouts and stuff.”

“This is not Earth,” Spock said primly.

“Don’t I know it,” Jim muttered. He was already sweating from the heat. “Does it ever rain here?”

“Yes.”

He didn’t elaborate and Jim decided he didn’t need him to. He was supposed to be avoiding everything and everybody.

“Anyway. I’m going back inside. Don’t wreck anything.”

Spock merely arched a brow at him.

Jim grabbed the broom and went back around to the front door. He entered the house.

Poured himself more coffee and found a thermostat to lower the temperature in the house more.

“Steran,” he said softly, looking around. This had been someone’s house once. Someone who had friends and belongings. Even a garden.

Death took no prisoners.

But Jim didn’t want to dwell on death. He’d seen more than his fair share. Culminating in Kodos laying on the floor bleeding out in front of him while Lenore sobbed from deep within her soul.

He shook himself from the maudlin thoughts and checked the time. Still too early to contact Bones. So he sighed and went in search of a book amongst his things to occupy him.


	3. I Wanna Reach Out and Touch the Flame

“How are you adjusting to the reclusive life, Jim?” Bones asked.

“Well.” Jim shifted his communicator into his other hand and used his right hand to stir sugar into the glass of lemonade he’d made for himself. Sort of lemonade. These fruits T’Pring had left him were lemon like, so he figured they’d work. “It’s pretty quiet here. Except for my gardener.”

“Gardener? You have a gardener?”

“He comes with the house, I guess. The old Vulcan who used to live here used him.”

“Oh.”

Jim tasted his faux lemonade. He puckered his lips and added more sugar. “Anyway, so far so good.”

Just then he suddenly heard music coming from right outside his house. Strange kind of warped sounding music.

“What the hell?”

“Jim?”

“I can hear music.” Jim abandoned his lemonade and walked out of the kitchen to peer out the living room window. Kneeling on the ground in the garden was Spock, strumming some kind of string instrument.

Jim took several seconds to just stare out at the Vulcan, his mouth hanging open.

“Jim?”

“Son of a bitch. Bones, I’ll talk to you later. I have to go deal with the gardener.” He snapped the communicator shut and tossed it on the nearby couch.

Jim tried not to stomp his feet as he stormed outside and over to the garden.

“What in all that’s holy do you actually think you are doing?” he demanded.

Spock, without pausing in his play, said, “I am playing the Vulcan lyre.”

“I can see that. Well, I didn’t know what it was called. But I can clearly see you’re playing an instrument.”

Spock arched a brow but said nothing.

“Why?” Jim asked after several pulse beats. “And why are you even here? You were here this morning already.”

“Once a week I play the Vulcan lyre in the garden,” Spock replied as though it should be quite obvious.

“What for?”

“Steran believed it helped the vegetables to grow.”

“Music.”

“Indeed.”

“If you can call that music,” Jim snapped. “Will you stop that?”

Spock ceased playing the lyre but both eyebrows shot up. “I was not aware you disliked music.”

“I don’t. And you aren’t aware of anything about me,” Jim pointed out.

“I have read some of the information that is out there about you. But I admit none of it mentioned your distaste for music.”

“I thought you said you didn’t read the tabloids.”

“There are legitimate sources of news about you.”

“Oh.” Jim sighed. “Well. I don’t dislike music. It’s just…you said you come here in the morning, and here you are again.”

“As I said, once a week I came here to play the lyre per Steran’s request. Generally this time of day on this day of the week.” Spock put the lyre aside and stood up, smoothing out the brown sweater he wore as he did so.

“Isn’t that illogical?”

Spock managed to ask a question merely by angling his head.

“Playing music for plants.”

“Ah. Perhaps. But as Steran aged logic began to fail him.”

Jim didn’t know if Spock even realized he spoke with the barest hint of sorrow in his voice. But Jim did and it made him feel like a big giant ass.

“Okay.” He blew out a breath. “Fine. You can play music for the plants. But only once a week.”

“I will not do so if you truly object.”

“No. Far be it from me to be mean to some old dead Vulcan. After all this was his house and your planet.”

Spock nodded, his dark eyes incredibly sincere and Jim wasn’t even sure what that meant. He was far too good looking for his own good. And Jim didn’t come to Vulcan to shack up with some hot Vulcan. Speaking of hot—

“Are you wearing a sweater?” he demanded, even as he knew Spock was.

“I am, yes. My mother knitted this particular one.”

“Vulcans knit?” Jim blurted out before he could stop himself. He knew absolutely nothing about what Vulcans did for leisure. Or if they did any leisure.

“My mother is Human.”

“Oh.” Jim’s mouth hung open like a fish and then he closed it. “I didn’t know.”

“Why would you?”

“My point was,” Jim said carefully, “aren’t you like frying in that thing?”

Spock stared at him for several heartbeats before he nodded. “I understand your vernacular. My response, therefore, would be no, I am not frying.”

“Okay. Well.” Jim rubbed the back of his sweaty neck. “I’m going back inside. You can keep-keep doing what you’re doing. I guess. See you.”

Jim turned on his heels and went back into his much cooler house. There was a reason the saying went, “Hot as Vulcan”, and Jim had never really paid attention to it until he became a sweaty resident.

He had just scooped up his faux lemonade and taken a large swallow when there was a sharp knock on his door.

Sighing, Jim went to the door, and wasn’t really all that surprised to find Spock standing there.

“Yeah?”

“I request permission to use your bathroom, if it would not be too inconvenient.”

Jim stared at him, holding the edge of the door. “I suppose Steran let you.”

Spock inclined his head. “Indeed. It does make the walk home more pleasant.”

“I guess if I have to.”

“You do not.”

Jim held the door wide open. “If you have to go, you have to go. Be my guest or whatever.”

Spock stepped past Jim and headed for the bathroom.    

So much for solitude, Jim thought. He returned to the kitchen and picked up his drink, wondering what he would have for dinner that night.

He heard the sound of his bathroom door opening, so he turned as Spock came out. The Vulcan eyed the drink in his hand.

“It’s sort of lemonade,” Jim explained.

“I see.”

Spock made no move to leave and he continued to stare at the glass Jim held.

“Um. I guess. Did you want some?”

“Thank you, Mr. Kirk.”

“Jim. It’s Jim.” Not that he wanted to be on a first name basis with Spock. Or any name basis. But it seemed like Spock had other ideas.

He took out a glass and went into the fridge for the pitcher he had made earlier. He poured a _small_ amount and handed it to Spock.

“It’s not sweetened. You can add sugar there, if you like.” Jim pointed to the sugar bowl.

“I do not have a taste for sweet,” Spock said, lifting the glass to his lips.

For some reason Jim couldn’t stop starting at his lips and throat as he drank from the glass Jim had given him. What the hell was wrong with him anyway? Was he really that horny? Jim didn’t do guys. Well, not anymore anyway. Not in a long time. Although there was that blowjob—

The sound of the empty glass being placed on the counter jolted him out of his own twisted inner monologue.

“Thank you,” Spock said.

“You’re welcome.” Jim wasn’t sure he was, but that was the polite thing to say.

Spock turned and walked to the door and Jim followed behind him. To make sure he actually left more than anything.  

“Don’t forget your lyre,” Jim said as he prepared to close the door once Spock stepped through.

“I will not. Good day, Jim.”

Jim nodded, tried a smile. “See you.”

He closed the door and sagged against it, ordering his too interested cock to calm the fuck down.   


	4. I Want to Take Shelter From the Poison Rain

Jim looked up from his book for the tenth time. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t ten whole times, but it was a lot. He was distracted, there was no denying it.

His gaze went to the window and with a heavy sigh, he put his book down and went to look out at the Vulcan kneeling in the garden outside. Spock’s head was bowed, his focus completely on the vegetables he cultivated.

As far as Jim knew, Spock had not moved from his position tending the garden in the hour since he arrived. Yet Jim’s skin felt prickly. Every part of him was super aware. Of what…Jim had no idea.

The day was blistering hot. Every day was hot, true, but this particular day seemed especially so. Even the morning had been nearly unbearable outside.

Jim thought perhaps that meant one of those storms he’d heard about happening on Vulcan might be coming later in the day. Electrical storms. Perhaps even a bit of moisture. But in the meantime it was as hot as hades and it couldn’t be comfortable in that thick Vulcan robe Spock wore.

Not that it mattered to Jim if Spock were comfortable. No, definitely not. Spock was responsible for his own comfort. Or discomfort.

And still he found himself turning toward the kitchen to pour Spock some of his lemonade. Stuff. Whatever. With a scowl he poured Spock a glass and headed to the front door. Once outside, he pretty much stomped over to Spock, who didn’t even look up from the damn vegetables until Jim was standing directly in front of him.

Spock lifted his gaze to Jim. “Good morning, Jim.”

“Aren’t you going to get heatstroke or something?”

“Vulcans temperature—”

“Okay, okay, whatever.” Jim waved his hand dismissively. Jim thrust the glass at Spock. “You want this?”

Spock accepted the glass. “Thank you for your consideration.”

“Just…you know…bring back the glass when you’re finished.”

“Of course.”

“Are you?”

“Am I?”

“Almost finished.” Jim glanced over Spock’s head. “I think it’s going to storm.”

“It is likely, yes. But not until this afternoon. And yes, I am almost finished.”

“Okay, good.” Jim didn’t say anything else, because really he didn’t want to encourage a lot of conversation. He was supposed to be hermiting or something.

He’d been back inside the house and reading the book once more for about ten minutes when the first burst of light flashed across his window. Several more flashed in quick succession.

“Ah, hell.” Jim tossed the book down once more and saw Spock through the window. He was rising from the ground, his robe blowing around his legs as the wind had picked up along with the flashes of light. Even as he watched, rain started splattering down in huge drops.

He hurried to the front door and wrenched it open. “Spock, get in here!”

A moment later Spock appeared on his doorstep, his dark hair already showing signs of the downpour. He stepped inside and Jim closed the door.

“I thought you said it wouldn’t start until this afternoon.”

Spock shrugged slightly. “I was wrong.”

“Some meteorologist you are.”

“I am not a meteorologist,” Spock said quite seriously.

“Yeah, I know. That’s the point. You see…Oh, whatever. The point is, the storm’s here.”

“Yes. But you did not have to allow me entry. I could have made my way home.”

“And been soaked through for your trouble. You can leave when the storm has passed.” Jim paused. “It will pass, right?”

“Naturally.”

Jim eyed him. “You’re already wet. I don’t really know if I have anything for you to wear. I can look though if you’d like.” He flicked his head in the direction of the kitchen. “You can make tea if you want.”

“Thank you.”

Jim headed down the short hallway to the bedroom and observed his closet. It hadn’t taken many days for him to realize Spock preferred warm clothing even in the sweltering heat. Jim had brought mostly T-shirts and shorts, really. But he found a couple of pairs of jeans and chose one along with a blue buttoned down shirt. It was the best he could do.

He headed back out to the kitchen just as Spock poured steaming hot tea into two cups.

“Here you go. You can, um, change in the bathroom. You’ll have to go commando or whatever, because I’m not loaning you my underwear.”

“Commando?”

“Yeah.” Jim felt his face heat. “You know with no underthings. On.”

“Ah.” Spock nodded. “I am already commando and it will be no issue.”

Jim blinked rapidly and swallowed heavily at the bit of information, watching as Spock passed him on his way to the bathroom.

Jim picked up one of the cups of tea and took a sip. He turned to view the storm out of the window by the kitchen.

“It should let up in two hours.”

Jim glanced over his shoulder at Spock, who looked kind of good in Jim’s clothes, he had to admit. To himself. Only to himself.

“Yeah?”

“Or so.”

Jim fought a smile. “That’s not very precise for a Vulcan.”

“Perhaps not,” Spock acknowledged. “But since I have already been proven wrong about the start of the storm I thought I should hedge my bet.”

Jim laughed. “Probably wise. My clothes fit you all right?”

“Indeed, the fit is acceptable. I will launder them and return them the next time I come to work on the garden.”

“Okay.”

“You may do whatever it is you would normally do, Jim. It is not necessary to provide entertainment.”

“Well. I was reading, actually.” Jim headed into his living room, aware of Spock following behind him.

“What are you reading?”

“The Great Gatsby. Um. I could get another book for you.”

Spock shook his head. “I will meditate if that is all right.”

“Sure, whatever.”

Jim sat on his couch and then noticed Spock had sat at the opposite end and closed his eyes.

“Here?”

Spock opened his eyes. “Clarify.”

“You’re just, you know, going to meditate here?”

“Is there somewhere else I should go?”

Jim pursed his lips. “I guess you could meditate in my bedroom. Where it’s private.”

Spock nodded and stood. “Very well.”

“Just…don’t touch anything.”

Up shot an eyebrow. “What would I touch?”

“How should I know?” God, he sounded like some cranky old guy. “Just don’t touch anything.”

“I believe I can handle that,” Spock replied and headed in the direction of Jim’s bedroom.

Jim wondered if Spock would sit on his bed or something. Not that he wanted to think of Spock in his bed. Or…on. Not in. On. His bed. No. Of course not.

He opened his book and scowled at the pages. 


	5. I See That Dust Cloud Disappear Without a Trace

Jim finally put his book down, giving it up as a lost cause. There was just no way he could concentrate on the pages when there was a certain Vulcan in his house.

He got up from the couch and looked out the window at the storm that was still raging outside. Just as he did so he heard the loud boom of thunder.

As a small boy he’d found the crack of thunder and flash of lightning frightening. As an adult it held more fascination than anything else. He found the violence of it rather thrilling. He wasn’t sure what that said about himself.

Jim turned away from the window and tried to convince himself he should go to into the kitchen and not down the hallway to spy on Spock. Unfortunately, he had never had much in the way of willpower.

He walked down the hallway and was actually relieved to see his bedroom door open instead of closed because that would have led to some awkwardness if he’d opened the door and found out Vulcans meditated naked or something.

Spock sat cross-legged on the floor of Jim’s bedroom, eyes closed, but as soon as Jim hovered in the doorway, he opened his eyes and stared at Jim.

“Uh. Sorry.” Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “You, uh, done?”

“Apparently I am now.”

Jim winced. “Sorry,” he said again.

Spock got to his feet in a fluid motion as though he stood right up from such a position every day. Jim supposed he probably did.

“So you don’t meditate naked,” Jim said with a grin.

Spock’s right brow rose. “Obviously not.”

“Too bad. Anyway, storm is still going.”

“I am aware. While meditating I am still fully aware of my surroundings.”

“Yeah? You don’t achieve inner peace or something.”

“Of a sort, but that does not turn me into a mindless creature who would be subjected to all sorts of things due to my lack of awareness.”

Jim smirked. “I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me. Are you hungry?”

Spock blinked at the change of subject. “I am.”

Jim nodded and turned to heard toward the kitchen. “Me too.”

Just as he reached the kitchen there was a giant flash of lightning. “Wow, that was big. You get fires sometimes because of these storms?”

“Indeed. There was one two months ago not far from this area.”

“Yeah? What did you do?”

Spock frowned slightly. “Put it out.”

Jim shook his head and turned toward the fridge.

“How long do you plan to stay on Vulcan?” Spock asked him.

“Not really sure. I guess until it all dies down.”

“The publicity related to the death of Kodos?”

“Yeah.”

“I am not certain that will occur soon. His crimes were legendary. As are your actions as a result of your most recent encounter with him and his daughter.”

Jim grimaced and removed some root vegetables from the fridge. “I’m going to make soup. Is that okay?”

“Of course.”

“Listen. What happened between Lenore and me was not intentional.”

“You had an affair with her.”

“That sounds seedier than it was,” Jim said softly. “I fell in love with her. I think she kind of loved me too. Well…until she didn’t.”

Spock nodded. “I grieve with thee.”

“It’s all in the past now. Or it should be. But the press, even the Federation, won’t let it die.”

“They wish for you to join their organization.”

“Starfleet, yeah. But I’m no one’s hero.”

“I believe those that managed to survive Tarsus IV in spite of Governor Kodos would think otherwise.”

“Some people believe killing someone is easy, especially someone like him guilty of such atrocities. But it isn’t. Not at all.”

“It is said you did so out of self-defense,” Spock pointed out. “Lenore Karidian gave you little choice.”

“None of that makes it any easier,” Jim said, setting the vegetables he had just chopped into a pot on the stove.

“I believe that someone of your intelligence and abilities would likely do quite well in Starfleet.”

Jim groaned. “Not you, too.”

“It is of no consequence to me what you do with the rest of your life, Jim. I am merely stating how I see it.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll buy this house and live on Vulcan for the rest of my days.” Jim said it in jest, but the idea wasn’t without its appeal.

“I am uncertain this quiet life is something you are suited to.”

Jim opened his mouth to tell Spock he didn’t know anything about Jim, not really. But the truth was, Jim wasn’t sure he was suited to it either.

“You, uh, have a wife or whatever?” Jim asked into the growing silence.

“I do not.”

“You aren’t like a celibate priest or something, are you?”

“I am not. Vulcans are bonded as children to other Vulcans.”

“Oh. So, who are you bonded with?”

“No one. My parents chose not to bond me as a child given my mixed heritage.”

Jim eyed him. “The other Vulcans didn’t want you for their precious daughters because you were half human.”

Spock hesitated. “Yes.”

“Xenophobes are everywhere.”

Spock nodded. “All too true. Would you like assistance with the soup?” He rose from his seat at the counter and went over to where the pot was. He was suddenly standing very close to Jim. So close Jim could smell his vaguely spicy scent.

“Uh. Sure.” Jim went to reach for the spoon to stir the soup in the pot at the same time Spock did and their fingers grazed. Instead of pulling away like he should, Jim let his fingers linger along Spock’s, until he noticed just the barest hint of green in Spock’s cheeks.

Spock moved his hand away. “Perhaps there are too many cooks in the kitchen after all.”

Jim bit his lip. “Yeah. Probably.”  

****

An hour later, having eaten, and the rain having let up, Spock changed out of the clothes Jim had loaned him, and back into his own, and made his way out of Jim’s house and presumably to his own home.

Once more Jim was alone and frankly a little bored. But he wouldn’t admit to liking having Spock there. Nope. No way.  


	6. No Mere Solitude Can Be Had

Jim clicked off the movie he’d just finished watching as the credits rolled. He still had a big smile on his face, because though he’d seen the old Terran movie a hundred times it never failed to make him laugh.

He tossed aside his PADD and stretched as he rose from the couch. He went to the window to look out at the garden, but it was still empty.

Spock’s last visit to the garden at Jim’s house had been two days ago, the day of the storm. It seemed a little odd to Jim that Spock hadn’t come by the day before but he supposed the garden didn’t really need daily tending.

But it was now later afternoon the following day and still no sign of the Vulcan.

Not that Jim wanted to see him or anything. He most definitely did not. It was just a matter of curiosity was all.

And maybe a tiny bit of concern for the garden. After all it had been something the old Vulcan, Steran, who’d lived here, cared about. It would be a shame if the garden didn’t make it.

The thing was, he’d already witnessed the ruination of crops on Tarsus IV and though this garden would be on a much smaller scale, it would still not be a pleasant prospect.  

Hell, Jim might even consider caring for it himself if he knew anything at all about caring for Vulcan vegetation. But he didn’t.

And so Spock’s absence was vexing.

For only that reason, of course.

Jim turned away from the window and considered his options.

After going through the bare minimum, he contacted Bones.

His friend was scowling when his face appeared on the screen of Jim’s PADD.

“Oh. It’s you.”

“Yeah, it’s me. Why do you look so grumpy?”

Bones glanced off screen, then back to Jim. “Nothing.”

“Bones? What is it?”

Bones sighed. “The truth is, kid, things aren’t going too well with me and Joc.”

Jim sat down heavily. “What?”

“Yeah.” Bones rubbed his hand over his hair. “All we do is fight. I don’t know.”

“Is it over?”

“Honestly? Maybe. I don’t know. I still love her. But, well, I’m not sure staying together is the best thing. It might just be for Joanna, and what good does that do?”

Jim’s stomach felt like he had a giant ball of anxiety sitting in it. “I’m sorry.”

“Me, too. How’s it going there in Hell?”

Jim laughed at that. “It’s not Hell. Just hot as.”

“Sure, sure. That Vulcan still coming around?”

“I don’t know. I think so. Haven’t seen him in a couple of days. Which is why I wanted to talk to you.”

Bones snorted. “You didn’t call _me_ for romantic advice, did ya?”

“Romantic?” Jim asked, his voice sounding strangled to his own ears. “Romantic? With-with Spock? Are you nuts?”

Bones blinked at him. “Uh, Jim?”

“Me and-and some Vulcan? No way. And besides. He’s a guy. I mean male. And I do women. Well, when I do anyone. And okay, there have been a few men I’ve had like a crush on or whatever, but you know everyone does at some point, right? Anyway, no. Romantic? With Spock? Ha.”

“Jim, I was joking,” Bones said, cutting in. “But, um, now that you’ve sort of gone off on it, I think you’re protesting it just a little too much.”

Jim hoped he wasn’t blushing. “Listen, forget about all of that. By the way, did you know Vulcans go commando?”

Bones stared at him. “No. And I refuse to even ask how you know that.”

He cleared his throat. “What do you know about vegetation?”

His friend stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it around. “What now? Vegetation?”

“Is it possible for you to ever be like not a sarcastic twat?” Jim asked.

“Nope.”

“Specifically, Vulcan vegetation. Like a garden full of Vulcan vegetables. You know anything about them?”

“Other than most of them tasting like wallpaper paste? No.”

“Like you’ve ever tasted wallpaper paste.”

“I have a vivid imagination,” Bones assured him. “I know they are bland and sort of, I don’t know, starchy. If you’re asking me how you care for them, no clue.”

Jim sighed. “Yeah, me either.”

“You try looking it up?”

“No, that’s my next thing. But you know they’re really private about _everything_. I’ve tried looking other shit up and there’s hardly any information.”

Bones smirked. “Like why they go commando?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Or how not to be romantically interested in them?”

“Bones,” Jim growled.

His friend chuckled. “Actually, thanks for the call, Jim. You’ve managed to cheer me up considerably.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks. I miss you.”

“Me too. I don’t know, if things go the way they have been, maybe _I’ll_ be coming to Hell too.” Bones waggled his brows. “Complete with a hundred hypos or so.”

There was a knock on Jim’s front door.

“Oh, hey, someone’s here. Maybe that’s Spock. Talk soon? And, Bones? I’m sorry about the troubles.”

“Me too, kid.”

His PADD screen went blank and Jim tossed it aside to go to the door. He opened it expecting to see Spock, and hell he didn’t _want_ to see Spock, really.

But he was faced not with Spock.

A human woman stood at his doorstep. Dark eyes and hair. The hair poked out from underneath a rather odd looking headscarf. She was smiling in a friendly manner.

“Jim Kirk?”

Jim stared at her, trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. “Uh.”

Her eyes widened and she laughed. “Oh, dear. I’m not a reporter, if that’s what you think.”

He hadn’t even had a chance to think that, but now, Jim peered at her. “No?”

“My name is Amanda. Spock’s told me so much about you.”

He blinked. “Spock?”

“My son.”

“Is he all right?”

“Oh, yes. He’s fine. He’s gone with his father for a day or two to the capitol for some business. But he’s told me about you and I simply couldn’t stay away for another day.”

“I…well. Mrs.—”

“Amanda.”

“Amanda. I’m here, you know, to get away from the publicity and the crowds, and really—”

“Oh, I know. You poor dear. It must be terribly stressful.” She smiled gently. “Can I come in?”

Jim knew defeat when he stared it in the face. He smiled politely and held the door open wide. “Why not?”


	7. A Guest for Dinner

“How are you finding Vulcan?” Amanda asked him.

She was seated now in his living room on his couch only a short distance from him. He had provided her a glass of his lemonade stuff and got one for himself too. He was already on the third batch he’d made since arriving.

“Well. I only know this house and the area around it really.” Jim smiled. “Haven’t done much exploring.”

“No?”

“I am here to be isolated after all.”

“I know but I can’t imagine Vulcans will bother you. You and I should go into the city sometime. Believe it or not there’s some lovely shopping.”

“Shopping?” Jim asked dubiously.

“Certainly. Believe me even Vulcans like to turn a profit. And the demand is there. There’s a street in the city that even has interplanetary goods.”

“I'm supposed to be—”

“Hiding. Yes, I know. Just think about it, Jim. Is it terrible to have a friend here?”

“No,” Jim admitted. “But friendship? Doesn’t seem to work out for me.”

“You speak of Lenore?” Amanda asked gently.

“She wasn’t really a friend.”

“A girlfriend?”

“Honestly I don’t know what she was. She lied a lot.”

Amanda gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Jim shrugged. “Why are you here anyway? I mean, I guess that’s a rude question. It’s just—”

“You’re a little understandably gun-shy. I’m here because Spock told me about you and I thought you might like to see a friendly Human face.”

“Is it hard being the only Human here?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m the only one. The only permanent resident, certainly. And no one is ever openly hostile or rude to my face. Vulcans wouldn’t dream of that. I suspect once I’m out of earshot it changes.”

“That sucks.”

Amanda laughed. “Sometimes it does. But I have my husband and Spock. I wouldn’t give them up for anything.”

Jim almost said he had no one, but that sounded way too pathetic and he did have Bones. “Did you-did you want to stay for dinner?’

“That would be lovely. But maybe we can fix something together. That would be fun.”

He smiled. “Okay, sure. Is it strange being married to a Vulcan? I mean I’ve heard they don’t really have emotions.”

She laughed. “Oh, Heavens, is that nonsense still going around? In many ways they feel more deeply than us, Jim.” She rose from the couch and went into the kitchen. Jim followed her. “What do you think of the Vulcans you’ve met so far?”

“Well. I like Spock.” He laughed. “And I’m not just saying that. Though I would.”

“Spock is wonderful, but I am a bit biased. And T’Pring?”

Jim grimaced.

“Yes exactly. Do you know that at one time she was almost bonded to Spock?”

“To Spock?”

“Yes. It wasn’t what I wanted but Sarek insisted. T’Pring’s parents ultimately rejected the arrangement because they didn’t want Spock with his mixed heritage. I’m just glad he can choose his own mate now.”

“With another Vulcan?”

“Or whoever. Honestly I never thought he would end up bonded to a Vulcan. Perhaps a Human.” She smiled at Jim and opened his fridge.

“A Human? Is that allowed?”

“I’m living proof, aren’t I?”

“You and Sarek share a bond? I thought maybe you were just married.”

Amanda took some vegetables and grains from the fridge. “We are married too but also share a bond. I’m not Sarek’s first mate, you know.”

Jim raised his brows. “No?”

“He was bonded to a Vulcan before. They had a son together. Well before me and Spock came along.”

“Spock has a brother, huh? So do I. I haven’t really heard from Sam in ages though.”

Amanda sighed. “Nor have we heard from Sarek’s son. He was banished, you see. Sarek disowned him.”

Jim felt his skin crawl.  “Why?”

She hesitated as she went to the sink and washed the vegetables. “He turned his back on the Vulcan way and embraced his emotions fully. Cast aside logic for pleasure and a hedonistic lifestyle.”

“And yet you say they accept Humans?” Jim asked, unable to hide how appalled he was.

“Not exactly. Some do not. Spock has experienced some bullying owing to that. But unlike Sarek’s first son, Spock fully intends to live as a Vulcan who values logic.”

Jim frowned. “I can’t imagine what Spock and I could ever have in common then. I’m about as emotional as they come.”

“Spock does not hold emotions in disdain, he just chooses not to—”

“Feel,” Jim finished for her. “Yeah, no thanks. I can’t imagine ever accepting that. I mean, great that you have, with your husband, obviously. But me? No way.”

Amanda smiled. “Anything’s possible.”


	8. You Know That I'll Be Your Papa-paparazzi

Jim had just taken his first sip of morning coffee when he heard a sort of scuffling noise outside. With a frown, he put his coffee cup down and went to the window in the living room to see if Spock had returned. He didn’t want to admit that he was hopeful. Nothing was going to happen with Spock. He didn’t even want anything to happen.

But there was no sign of Spock.

Telling himself he was not disappointed, he turned away and was headed to his kitchen when he heard footsteps outside his door.

Was Spock’s mom back? Probably. She did seem to like to talk a lot.

He went to the door and opened it but there was no Amanda standing there. He stepped outside, glancing left, then right.

“Oh. My. God. It’s true. You _are_ here. Son of a bitch.”

Suddenly a man descended on him, a man with a balding head, high forehead and florid cheeks. Jim had never seen him before. But he was most definitely human, not Vulcan.

“Who are you?”

“I’m a reporter. I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Kirk. I can’t believe my tip was right.”

“A reporter? What? How did you find me? What tip?”

The man smirked. “Never mind that. I’ve found you. And now that I know where you are, you might as well fess up.”

“Fess up?”

“You don’t think I actually believe that bullshit story you told about Kodos and his daughter, do you? You wanted your revenge, Kirk. And who could blame you? Kodos was an evil monster. I’ve seen your file, Kirk. I know what he did to you.”

Jim paled, backed up “What? That’s classified.”

“Sure for those who don’t have connections. I do. Give me your story. The real one. How you hunted Kodos, determined to get your revenge. You romanced his daughter to get close to him. Just to have your chance to do what no one else could. Kill him. How did it feel to feel his life force flowing through your fingers, watching the man who tormented you, die before your eyes at your own hands?”

“Get out of here. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Oh, come on, Kirk. Now that I know where you are, you won’t get any peace until you talk to me.”

“No. Fuck. Leave me alone.” Jim felt his lungs seizing, his breath shorting. His heart was pounding hard. He backed against his door.

Suddenly he saw Spock appear behind the reporter. He looked furious. Which surprised Jim as he’d never seen an angry Vulcan.

“Is this creature bothering you, James?”

“Yes. Like a lot.”

Spock gripped the reporter’s shoulder. “Mr. Kirk told you to leave. You will leave now.”

“Hey, listen—”

“No. You listen.” Spock pulled off his press badge, glancing at it. “I know who you work for. You will leave Vulcan, you will not come back, you will tell no one else where Mr. Kirk is, and you will never bother Mr. Kirk again.”

“Who do--”

“You do not want to cross me or Ambassador Sarek,” Spock said coldly. He turned the reporter toward him and looked directly into the man’s eyes. “Do I make myself clear?”

The man shuttered. “Yeah, okay. Yeah. I’m-I’m leaving.”

“And do not come back.”

The reporter glanced back at Jim then hurried off.

Jim turned and went into his house, shaking all over.

With fury.

He turned as the door closed and Spock stood in his house.

“You told him I was here?”

Spock blinked in surprise. “Of course not.”

“Then how the hell did he know I was here? It’s supposed to be a big secret. I came here because no one would ever expect it. And…” Air whooshed out of his lungs. “Your mom.”

“What?”

“She was here. Your mom was here. She came last night. You told her I was here. She’s the one.” Jim knew he sounded accusatory and couldn’t stop it.

“My mother would never do that. First, she knows no reporters, but even if she did, she would not do such a thing. Never.”

“How do you know?”

“I know my mother. She has more integrity than anyone I have ever known. Neither of us betrayed your secret, Jim. I do not know who did.”

Jim bit his lip and turned away. “Okay.”

“Vulcans do not lie,” Spock said softly.

“Humans do.”

“Perhaps. But not my mother.”

Jim nodded, blew out a breath. “She did seem really nice.”

“Jim, you are upset, and rightly so. I am sorry that man disturbed you. He will not again.”

Jim turned to face Spock. “He might be the first of many.”

“I do not think so.”

“The things he said,” Jim whispered. “You heard?”

“Yes.”

“They aren’t true. But that’s why they are saying.”

“I do not listen to gossip magazines.”

“He read my file. How did he do that?”

Spock shook his head. “I do not know, Jim.”

“I can’t stay here.”

Spock took a step closer. “I will stay here with you.”

Jim licked his lips, blinked. “As what? A-a bodyguard?”

“Of a sort, yes. I will ensure no one bothers you. And you can remain here undisturbed by the press, the Federation, or anyone else you do not wish to be.”

“Why?”

“To prove that neither myself nor my mother are your enemy, Jim. On the contrary.”

Jim swallowed. He didn’t want to go back to Earth. He was definitely not ready for that. But Spock? Staying here with him? Could he handle it? It wasn’t as though Spock was interested in him nor was he interested in Spock. No. He wasn’t gay or anything and anyway he didn’t want some Vulcan who couldn’t or wouldn’t feel.

“Yeah, okay. Sure. Staying here would be great.”


	9. The Fascinating James Kirk

James T. Kirk was fascinating.

Too fascinating to ignore.

Which was why Spock found himself agreeing to stay with the anxious, really rather strange human.

Spock could not deny he was physically attracted to the human. Though Spock hadn’t seen a large amount of humans, he was aware of those considered appealing and as far as he could tell Jim was of uncommon physical beauty. For Spock he certainly was.

And there were times Spock felt that Jim returned his attraction and other times where Jim seemed to maintain his aura of heterosexualness like a shield.

It had no doubt been a mistake to offer to stay with a male human Spock found stimulating but then that was also why he had offered. He did not wish for Jim to leave Vulcan. And with the untimely appearance of the press who pursued the human, Spock had few other options.

“Um.” Jim licked his lips, looking around. “I, uh, there’s just the one bedroom.”

Spock nodded. “I can sleep on the couch in the living room.”

“The couch? That’s not very comfortable. I think you’re too tall for it anyway.” Jim bit his lip. “That would suck. I mean you’re being cool and all.”

“I do not mind.”

Jim folded his arms across his chest. “You may not but I do. Look. The bed’s kinda big.”

Spock tried to be nonchalant. An eager Vulcan was never a good thing and he certainly would not wish to alarm this skittish human more than the press outside his door already had.

“I would not wish to inconvenience you by sharing your—accommodations.” He’d been about to say bed but substituted accommodations as a Jim friendlier word.

Jim snorted at that. “This whole damn thing is an inconvenience. And it’s hardly your fault. I guess sharing a bed—platonically—”

“Of course.”

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing. Not sure I have enough food for two of us, though.”

Spock nodded. “It will be no hardship to obtain additional supplies for us.”

Jim gave him a tiny smile which did strange things to Spock’s heart. He would need to meditate soon to get his illogical attraction under control. Though sharing a bed would be an encumbrance to his control, Spock saw no logical reason he could not manage it with minimal discomfort.

****

Hours later, Spock came out of his meditation to the scent of something rather delicious smelling coming from the kitchen area of the house. He realized he was hungry.

Earlier he had gone to his home and the market to obtain additional articles of clothing, meditation items, and the food required to sustain both himself and Jim for the next several days. He had been gratified to learn, upon returning, that Jim had not been bothered by anyone while he had been absent from the house.

He rose out of his meditation pose and smoothed out his robes. Jim’s bedroom smelled of Jim, which Spock found interesting since prior to Jim’s arrival it had smelled distinctly of Steran. Steran had smelled nothing like Jim. Jim smelled like vanilla, peaches, and a little bit of human sweat. None of it was unpleasant.

Spock made his way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

Jim was bent over with the oven door open, an apron tied around his waist. It was a very domestic sight and for a moment Spock felt an odd yearning he could not have explained. And then there was Jim’s posterior.

Spock found it impossible not to notice.

He cleared his throat delicately.

Jim straightened and flashed a smile in Spock’s directions which gave him no little pause. Perhaps he had not meditated long enough.

“I was about to check on you. Dinner is pretty much done.”

“What are we having?” Spock was gratified to realize Jim had not realized he had a Vulcan ogling his bottom.

“A casserole. It’s made with, um, well mushrooms, spring vegetables, at least the kind available on Vulcan anyway, a little bit of cream and cheese, so I hope you aren’t vegan, and sherry.”

“Sherry?”

“Yeah. Alcohol. T’Pring complained about having to get it for me, but she did.” Jim’s smile widened. “So, can you eat all that?”

“Affirmative. It smells most interesting.”

“I actually got the recipe from Bones.”

“Bones?”

“Friend. Leonard McCoy. Doctor. He’s the one who arranged for me to come here through his wife who knows T’Pring.”

“Ah, yes.” Spock nodded.

“Anyway, he makes it with bourbon, but well, I use what I use. I’ve heard there’s Vulcan port but she said it was difficult to obtain.”

“Indeed it is rare and not constructed often. Vulcans do not care of the dubious benefits of alcohol.”

“So I’ve heard. But don’t worry, all of that burns away in the cooking process. I use it for flavor.” Jim indicated the table. “Have a seat.”

Spock did, anxious to taste the casserole Jim dished up onto two plates. He brought them to the table and sat beside Spock.

Spock forked a bite and then lifted it to his lips.

“Be careful it’s hot,” Jim warned.

Spock winced at the burn to his lip. “So I have learned.”

“Sorry. I did just take it out of the oven.”

Spock nodded. “It is my own error. I was anxious to experience the flavor.”

Jim’s smile was soft, almost quizzical, and Spock tried not to notice just how nice it was. “And?”

Spock took another bite, this time blowing softly on it before putting it in his mouth. His taste buds were much appreciative. “It is very pleasing.”

“Yeah?”

“Indeed. I have not had anything this pleasing in quite some time.”

Jim seemed happy with Spock’s words and they proceeded to eat, mostly in silence. When Spock had finished his first helping, he had risen to help himself to more. He did not fail to miss the amused look on Jim’s face.

By the time they had finished, Spock had gone back for a third helping and he was not altogether ashamed of it.

“I’m glad you enjoyed my cooking,” Jim said, as he washed the dishes afterward.

“I did. Thank you for going to the trouble of preparing our meal.”

“It wasn’t really any trouble.”

“Nevertheless. Perhaps I will prepare tomorrow’s dinner.”

Jim smiled as he finished the dishes. “I’d like that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll take a shower.”

Spock nodded and watched Jim walk down the hallway toward the bedroom and bathroom. He tried not to imagine Jim naked in the shower.

He was not successful.   


	10. Unabashed Voyeurism

The door was partially open to the bathroom and it had been Spock’s intention to close it. Truly. But— 

There was James Kirk standing in the shower, only covered by a clear glass door. And he stood under the water spray, naked to Spock’s gaze and he could not look away.

To say that he had a pleasing derriere was understatement. It was perfection, actually. And Spock was not one given to exaggeration or hyperbole. As the water flowed down his back, to his rounded cheeks and along the crack between, yes, Spock thought it was something to be worshiped. 

He should look away. 

He did not. 

And then…Jim turned. His eyes were closed as he leaned his head back under the shower nozzle, drenching his hair. Water eased down his jaw, his throat and then his perfectly sculpted chest and arms to the hair on his stomach, and below.

Blue eyes suddenly opened, as though startled. And before Spock could look away, those eyes focused on him. 

“Jesus! Are you watching me?” Jim turned off the shower and opened the door, reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist. “What are you? Some peeping tom?”

“My name is Spock.” 

“Peeping Spock then.” Jim stared at him. “An explanation?” 

“I have none other than the door was ajar and you are like a beautiful work of art.” 

“Work of art? Please.” Jim laughed but his skin was flushed red, either from the warm shower or embarrassment, Spock could not say. 

Spock’s gaze lowered without his permission and landed on the tent at the front of the towel. 

Jim followed his gaze and his eyes widened. He came at Spock, pushed him from the bathroom, and then slammed the door shut in Spock’s face. 

Perhaps not his best moment, Spock acknowledged. 

Jim came out only a moment later wearing shorts and pulling on a tank top.

“I was thinking about a woman or whatever,” Jim blurted out. 

Spock nodded. “Of course. Do you wish me to leave?” 

“Leave?” 

“I have clearly made you uncomfortable.” 

“Well. I didn’t expect you to be perving on me.” 

“Precisely. Therefore, if you wish me to depart and end our prior arrangement, I will do so.” 

Jim bit his lip. “No, it’s okay. Just…just don’t um…do it again.” 

“Perhaps you should have closed the door.” 

“You’re blaming me for your ogling at my naked body?” 

Spock shrugged slightly. 

To his surprise, Jim laughed. “You’re really strange.” 

“I am Vulcan.” 

“As if that explains it or something.” 

“If you are not yet tired, I suggest we play a game of chess,” Spock suggested. “It is my understanding you are something of a master.” 

Jim folded his arms across his chest. “How’d you know that?” 

“Press articles.” 

Jim grimaced. “Yeah. Okay. I do play.” 

“I will set up the board.” 

He felt Jim’s gaze on his as he went into his belongings for the chess set. 

“So, um, you like guys then?” 

“Are you asking me if I am homosexual?” Spock asked without turning around. 

“Well. I mean not to be rude. Just, you know, wondered.” 

“I am attracted to males.” 

He turned around just in time to see Jim lick his lips. 

“Oh.” 

“I am also attracted to females.” 

“Which do you prefer?” Jim asked. 

“I am attracted equally.” Spock did not add that at the moment, he preferred Jim. “And you, Jim?” 

“Females,” Jim said almost too quickly. “Mostly.” 

Spock quirked a brow. 

“I mean…I’m not opposed to guys or anything. Some are really hot.” Jim was bright red now. “I’ve done some…well look…everyone experiments, right?” 

Spock tried to keep a straight face. “What sort of experimentation did you engage in?” 

“Um. Like hand jobs.” Jim gave him a nonchalant shrug. “Couple of blow jobs.” 

“I see.” 

“And once I let this-this Orion…but that was only once.” Jim blinked rapidly like he was shocked that he had admitted so much to Spock. 

“You allowed him to engage in coitus with you?” Spock asked. 

“I might have been a little drunk,” Jim said defensively. Then he looked at Spock from beneath his lashes. “Have you—?” 

“Yes.” 

“Y-yeah? Like what?” 

“Everything.” 

“Everything?” Jim’s voice came out in a squeak. 

“Indeed. Chess?” 

Jim simply nodded, eyes wide, as Spock passed him to exit the bedroom.


	11. I'm On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes wondered if I would ever get to this point with this fic, but here it is.

Jim rose restlessly from where he’d been sitting trying to play chess with the intense Vulcan sitting across from him. He’d managed to lose two games very rapidly. And who could blame him? He could hardly expect to keep his mind on the games when Spock was openly checking him out _and_ Jim kept thinking of Spock engaged in _coitus_ , for fuck’s sake.

And the worse part? He thought of Spock engaged in coitus with him. Which was…well it just wasn’t.

He was on this damn planet to relax and avoid the press. Not to get seduced by some smoldering dark-eyed nymphomaniac.

Could males be nymphomaniacs?

Jim went to the window in the living room. Another electrical storm was passing through. This one did not seem to be accompanied by any moisture.

“What do you see?”

Jim jumped as Spock’s breath fanned across the back of his neck. He hadn’t even realized Spock had come up so close.

“I apologize. I believed you were aware of my presence.”

“Yeah, well. I-I thought Vulcans were super aware of personal space.”

Spock nodded. “We are aware. That does not always mean that we adhere to it.”

Jim licked his lips. “Oh.” He scooted closer to the window and Spock scooted closer to him. “Lots of flashes. Looks like a bad one.”

Spock peered around him. “Yes, I see. They will have to watch for fires.”

With Spock plastered to Jim’s back it was hard to think, so Jim sort of slid away and turned around to face him.

“Will there be any, you think?”

“It is the desert. It is always a possibility with these types of storms. But they are usually far from any structures.”

“Yeah.” Jim maneuvered himself away from the window and therefore Spock. “Another game?”

“No offense, Jim, but you are not a very challenging opponent. I was under the impression that you were quite skilled.”

“You make it hard.” Jim’s eyes widened. “The game. Chess. I mean. That. Difficult.”

Spock arched a brow. “I see.”

“What do we do then?”

“There is always bed.”

“I’m not exactly sleepy,” Jim admitted. In fact he was so wired, so keyed up, he thought he’d never be able to sleep again. Felt that way anyway.

“Nor am I.”

“Well then why—” Jim stopped. Swallowed heavily. Those chocolate eyes were assessing him. He should be afraid, right? Instead of turned on. Which he was…wasn’t.

A flash of lightening lit up the living room.

“You know what? Screw it.”

“Meaning?”

 Jim stepped over to where Spock stood by the window.

“You’re attracted to me, right?”

“I did indicate I was.”

“So?” Jim raised both of his brows. “Do something about it.”

Spock’s lips curved upward. “You indicated you were attracted to females. Other than your brief explorations.”

“Well.” Jim shrugged.

“Do you intend to pretend I am female?”

Jim sputtered. “What? No!”

“I am relieved.”

“Okay, so do you want to or not?” Jim demanded.

“Allow you to experiment?”

Jim’s eyes narrowed. He could hear the amusement in Spock’s tone.

“Oh, fuck you. If you don’t want to—”

He made to move away once more, but Spock’s fingers curved around his wrist holding him in place quite easily.

“I want to.”

A shiver went up Jim’s spine at the low, deep words Spock spoke.

“Do you?”

Out came Jim’s tongue again. He was staring into those brown eyes and they seemed fathomless.

“It’s-it’s a way to pass the time, isn’t it?” Jim asked, his breath hitching as Spock’s thumb stroked his wrist.

“Oh most definitely.” Spock bent his head toward Jim until their lips were almost touching. Jim’s gaze went to Spock’s mouth.

He was so fucking hard just then, he was surprised his dick didn’t rip through the shorts he was wearing.

Spock’s other hand rose up to spread out across Jim’s chest, right by his thundering heartbeat.

“Jesus,” Jim whispered.

Spock’s eyelids lowered just as his lips touched Jim’s. He softened his own lips under Spock’s, parting them on a breath as Spock’s tongue pushed past them and entered his mouth.

He felt suddenly lightheaded. Like this was the first time he’d ever been kissed and it stole his breath. But he was suddenly steady on his feet and he realized Spock’s arms were now around his waist, holding him there. And his own arms had moved to around Spock’s neck as he pressed closer, demanding more of that Vulcan taste.

Then his world tilted a little and he was swooped up into arms that were far too strong and even more too tempting for him to resist. He should protest being manhandled in such a fashion. But he did not. Could not. He was carried to his room, to the bed.

His view changed again when he was laid flat on his back, Spock tugging off his shorts and tank top with a speed he should find startling but he only found it hot. He was naked, his erection bobbing between his legs.

“Now you,” Jim said, as he reached to close his fist around his shaft. The touch made him jump at the pleasure that shot straight to his balls.

Spock undressed with the same singular speed he’d used on Jim and then he joined Jim on the bed, linking their hands together and devouring Jim’s lips with his own.

For what seemed hours, they kissed only. Spock held his hands and held him down on the bed with his crushing weight. His cock got harder still as it brushed against Spock’s bare skin. He felt the slickness of Spock’s erect dick too. That was one question answered. Vulcans did seem to ooze lots of slick.

Spock barely let him breath as kiss after kiss pushed him further into the bed, further into losing himself this way.

Spock let go of one of his hands and then Jim heard himself squeal into Spock’s mouth when the Vulcan’s fingers encircled his shaft.

When? When had he ever been this turned on before? Jim could not remember.

He tore his mouth away, sucking air into his lungs and wailing as Spock gave a particularly hard tug to his cock.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

Spock finally released his other hand and long, elegant fingers slipped between the cheeks of Jim’s ass and into his hole. There was so much slick that Jim knew Spock must have added more. He didn’t care. It just-it was—

“Oh God. Oh God. Please. Please.”

The fingers withdrew and Jim whimpered in the absence of them. But then Spock rose above him, eyes dark with a desire so potent Jim felt it scorch his skin. Spock lifted Jim’s legs and entered him with one deep stroke.

It should have hurt. At least sting a bit. But it didn’t. It just went in easy and smoothly like it was supposed to be there. Weird thought, Jim realized.

But then Spock began to move inside him, pumping hard and fast, stroking Jim’s prostate with an expertise that left Jim dizzy and panting. One of Spock’s hands still worked Jim’s cock while the other dug into Jim’s hipbone with bruising force.

Jim’s body was wet and slippery with sweat, but Spock’s grip never loosened. His hips just snapped in perfect rhythm, boring into Jim with such possessiveness that Jim quaked beneath it, stunned and uncertain, but too ablaze to question it.

One hand gripped Spock’s shoulder for purchase while the other grasped desperately at the sheets as he mewled with the intensity of his impending orgasm. It was unlike any he had ever had. More powerful and draining.

“Spock,” he yelled, unable to stop himself as he clenched his ass muscles around the cock pistoning inside him, his own cock releasing jet after jet of cum all over Spock. He felt Spock pouring into him, saw the wide-eyed look as he kept coming again and again into Jim’s tight channel.

Jim’s body, his muscles gave out, and he collapsed into a heap of sweaty goo, moaning in protest as Spock collapsed atop him.

Spock raised his head enough to stare into Jim’s eyes. It was too much and Jim looked away.

Slowly, Spock eased out of him and off him, lying beside him. Jim could breathe again. But he could still not look Spock in the face. Not yet anyway.

Because surely, this changed everything.


	12. All My Instincts, They Return

As the silence in the room lengthened, Jim began to squirm. It wasn’t like he expected the gods of Olympus to reign down bolts of lightning to celebrate his deflowering by Spock.

And he certainly didn’t expect Spock to declare his singular and abiding love for Jim.

But…silence had not been expected.

Jim was a talker. Except when he wasn’t. Which was hardly ever. He talked to himself even. Totally necessary when being isolated on this rock.

“So…”

Jim was lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling and he didn’t even want to look at Spock to see what he was doing. But he was still next to Jim. That much he knew.

“That was…” Well, hell. What was it, anyway?

“Enlightening?” Spock supplied helpfully.

“Yes,” Jim pounced on that. “Yes. Enlightening. Good word.”

“You did not engage in coitus with the Orion.”

Jim had always thought Vulcans spoke with not much inflection in their voices, so when he heard the definite accusation in Spock’s voice, he almost looked over at him. _Almost_. He sure as hell was _not_ ready to look Spock in the face.

“I did, yeah. But, um, I wasn’t, that is—”

“You penetrated him.”

Jim was pretty sure his face was on fire and flames were shooting up. “Yes.” He blew out a breath. Might as well get it all out. “I didn’t really like it, honestly. Except I did kind of like it when he put his fingers inside me.”

“And just now?”

Jim tried not to wince at the definite clipped tone. “Well, sure.”

“Explain.”

Jim closed his eyes and prayed to those gods of Olympus that did not exist to come and swallow him up and send him to Hades. Or wherever their equivalent of Hell would be.

“I found the experience enlightening.”

“Pleasurable?”

Jim snorted. “Obviously. Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me screaming your name.”

“I did,” Spock replied, his voice soft. “And was gratified.”

“So then why make me say it?”

“I find that I like to hear your voice and also to hear the words.”

Jim licked his dry lips and turned onto his side, facing Spock for the first time since…well…since. Spock was also on his side and was studying Jim with dark, stormy eyes.

“What about you?” Jim asked.

“Clarify.”

He rolled his eyes. Who knew Vulcans were the absolute most frustrating species in the universe? “Did you like it?”

“I would think that would be obvious given I have been in pursuit of you since you arrived on Vulcan.”

“Pursuit of me? You have?”

“Since you arrived,” Spock said simply.

“Wait. What?” Jim was aware his mouth was open catching flies. “For what purpose?”

“To make you my mate.”

“Mate? Like an animal?”

Spock’s lips twitched. “Boyfriend if you prefer.”

Jim was pretty sure he preferred to pretend it didn’t happen. Didn’t he?

“I don’t know how to have a boyfriend.”

“I am certain it is reasonably similar to having a girlfriend. With familiar expectations, anyway.”

“Uh.” Jim rolled his shoulders to release some tension. “The thing is, the only girlfriend I’ve had was a psycho murderous bitch.”

“You speak of Lenore Karidian.”

It was not a question, but more like a statement, but Jim answered it like it was one.   

“Yeah her. Before her I didn’t really do relationships, and obviously since her I haven’t either.” Jim sighed. “And no offense, Spock, but how do I know—”

“I am not a psycho murderous bitch?” Spock asked with a raised brow.

He surprised a laugh out of Jim. “Um, more or less.”

“You do not know,” Spock replied. “You will just have to wait and see.”

“A faith kind of thing huh?”

“Yes. If I tell you I am not, why should you believe me? The only way to know is to find out for yourself,” Spock reasoned. “Under the circumstances you have experienced I can hardly blame you for your caution.”

“Right.” Jim found himself smiling in spite of himself. “So, what do boyfriends do then?”

“They engage in sexual relations.”

“Which we’ve done.”

“Only once. I hope to continue.”

Jim’s lips twitched. “What else?”

“We have already set up a household together.”

“Is that what we’ve done?”

“Indeed, I have moved in here with you and am sharing your bed.”

Jim scrunched up his face. “You didn’t arrange that reporter just so you could move in did you?”

“Certainly not. But I did use his appearance to my blatant advantage.”

Jim laughed again. “You aren’t at all what I expected.”

Spock arched a brow. “What were you expecting?”

“Someone more like T’Pring I guess.”

“So more like a psycho murderous bitch,” Spock said.

Jim blinked and stared at him. “Has she—”

“Not to my knowledge.” Spock smiled slightly.

“You’re teasing me,” Jim guessed.

“A little, yes.” Spock reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Jim’s ear. “Your hair grows long.”

“Think I should cut it?” Jim yawned loudly.

“What I think is that you should try to sleep.”

“I am kind of tired.” Jim closed his eyes. “Night.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”


	13. Well it was No Fantasy, the Passion Burned

Jim woke to the sound of the shower and an empty spot beside him.

He supposed that meant his _boyfriend_ was an early riser.

So bizarre.

Well, not the early riser thing. Exactly.

The boyfriend. That was weird.

And considering in the middle of the night they’d got busy under the sheets _again,_ Jim guessed he couldn’t exactly deny he liked same sex. And Spock.

Same sex with Spock.

Spock was certainly a horny Vulcan. Jim didn’t even know they existed. Not that he’d done full on sexual research of the Vulcan species before coming to hide on Vulcan. It wasn’t something he planned on needing to know.

But he’d heard all kind of rumors about them being sexually repressed.

Ha, that was a laugh.

Jim got out of bed and creeped into the bathroom. He really had to pee. Spock was still showering so, Jim dropped his shorts and did his business.

He pulled them up and turned to the sink to wash hi hands when he saw that Spock had stuck his head out of the shower and was watching him.

“Did you watch me pee?”

“Affirmative. You displayed your bottom in my direction, I can hardly be blamed.”

“For ogling me?”

Spock nodded and returned to the shower.

For some reason, Jim smiled. He left the bathroom and went out to the kitchen to make himself coffee. He supposed his _boyfriend_ would prefer tea so he made that too.

While he waited for Spock, he contacted Bones.

“I wondered when I’d hear from you again. I was about to fill out a missing persons report,” Bones grumbled.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy.” Jim fidgeted in the kitchen and wondered if he ought to make breakfast. “How are things going with you?”

“About the same. Well, other than a couple of things.”

“What’s that?” Jim asked with a frown.

“Turns out Jocelyn has a new woman in her life.”

“Woman?’

“Uh-huh. And I’m no longer living at the house. Got an apartment near the hospital. I still get to see JoJo though.”

“Bones, God, I’m sorry. So it’s over? For real?”

“Served me with the papers yesterday.” Bones waved that away. “What have you been busy with anyway?”

 Just as Bones asked that, Spock entered the kitchen and came up behind Jim, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist and pulling him against him.

“That,” Jim replied.

“What is it?” Bones asked.

“A Spock actually,” Jim said with a laugh. He turned his head slightly to look at Spock, who arched a brow.

“Good morning,” Spock said. “Dr. McCoy I presume?”

“Not romantically interested, huh?”

“I persuaded him,” Spock said and Jim swore there was a note of smugness there.

“Apparently,” Bones said dryly.

“Did you want to come here?” Jim asked, trying to ignore that Spock was now nuzzling his neck.

“And interrupt your love nest? No thanks.”

“Bones, it’s not like that.”

“Tell that to the Vulcan latched on to you like a leech.” Bones chuckled. “Didn’t I hear they’re only sexually aroused every seven years during their time?”

Jim frowned. “What time?”

“That is a falsehood,” Spock murmured.

“Clearly. I’ll talk to you soon, Jim. I don’t really want to see anything and I think I’m about to.”

Jim slapped at Spock. “Bones, wait—”

But the screen was blank and Bones was gone.

“Jeez, weren’t you just all over me a couple of hours ago?”

“Yes, two whole hours ago.”

Jim turned in Spock’s arms. Spock pulled him closer until their crotches were touching. “Are you like always aroused?”

“Not always, but you are a temptation and I do not feel the need to pretend otherwise now that we are sharing a house.”

“Speaking of, what was Bones going on about?”

“He is your friend, Jim. I assume you know better than I would.”

“I mean about that seven years ‘your time’ thing.”

Spock nodded. “That concerns bonds and sexual maturation of Vulcan males.”

“That’s certainly vague.”

“I anticipate not having to be concerned about it for at least another four years.”

“Concerned?”

“At that time I will need to mate.”

“With a woman?”

Spock shook his head. “Not necessarily. I would need to mate with my bondmate.”

“But you aren’t bonded,” Jim pointed out.

“Not yet. But I am told my persuasion techniques work well on my intended.”

Jim shook his head. “You really talk in riddles sometimes. I guess if it’s four years, I won’t worry about it now. But obviously you can get sexually aroused anytime. Or every time it would seem.” He felt himself turn red and he really hated how embarrassed he always seemed to be around Spock.

“I am simply not repressing it.”

Considering he felt Spock’s erection pushed against him, that was an understatement.

“You aren’t really a very repressed Vulcan all the way around, are you?”

“I can be when required.”

“Like around other Vulcans? Your father?”

“Yes,” Spock agreed with a nod. “Here I am with you and can be more relaxed.”

Jim smiled and touched his jaw. “I like that. I mean not that I don’t love your Vulcan side. Like. _Like_ your Vulcan side,” he quickly corrected. “Really strong like.”

Spock’s lips twitched. “I really strong like you as well, Jim.”

“I didn’t say I like you,” Jim said defensively. “I said I liked your Vulcan side. Not the same thing.”

“Of course not.”

“You’re endlessly amused by me, aren’t you?”

“I do find you delightful,” Spock agreed. “I did not expect for it to be so.”

“No?”

“When I first learned a human was going to come live in this house I was appalled like every other Vulcan.”

“Isn’t that a bit of a strong emotion for Vulcans?”

“Perhaps overstated. But once I saw you I found you immediately aesthetically pleasing.”

“Yeah?” God his voice just squeaked.

“Yes.” Spock leaned down slightly to place a chaste kiss on Jim’s mouth. “And the more I learned of you, the more fascinating you became. Now you have hooked me.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Please.”

“Are we not currently engaged in an amorous relationship?”

Jim nodded.

“Your first other than the one you shared with a psychopathic female who wished to murder you under delusions it would protect her father?”

Jim nodded again.

“Therefore you have hooked me.”

He found himself smiling again. “Okay. I guess. Um. Having a Vulcan boyfriend isn’t so bad.”

“That is at least something.” Spock released him. “Go take your shower. I will make breakfast.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t want to, um, you know.”

“Of course I do. However, I can control myself. After breakfast.”

Jim licked his lips and nodded and turned to head into the bathroom.  


	14. Far Beyond Eternity

 

“Jim?”

Jim knew he should answer. An answer was expected. But damn it took a lot of effort. He licked his lips. “Yeah?”

“Are you conscious?”

Was he? Uh.

“Think so. Blissed out.”

“Copious amounts of sexual release will do that,” Spock said dryly.

Jim, naked and lying on his back, stared up at the ceiling. “Copious.”

“Have I overused you?”

Jim would totally be appreciative of the concern if Spock hadn’t sounded so damn smug about the prospect.

“Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you need anything?” Spock placed his hand on Jim’s abdomen. His damn fingers were on fire.

“No. God, no. No more, please.”

“I was not referring to sexual release.”

“Just…I don’t know. Lay there and be quiet or something.”

Spock hummed.

Jim blinked several times. “So.”

Spock smoothed his hand over Jim’s belly and up to his chest. But Jim had news for him, if he thought he could get another rise out of Jim, he’d be sorely disappointed. He felt like liquefied jello laying there.

“Is this like totally about sex or are we involved in a relationship?” Jim asked.

“What do you think?” Spock leaned up over him and kissed him languidly.

“Seriously, Spock, we’re not having sex again for at least…like five hours or something.”

“That is an arbitrary amount.”

“Uh-huh. What’s your answer?”

“First I would like to point out that I can kiss you without it leading to sexual congress.”

Jim sighed and closed his eyes. Spock was rubbing his arms now and it felt good. “Can’t you ever just say fucking like a real person?”

“I do not believe I am capable of using that word without it sounding quite ridiculous,” Spock murmured.

“Hmm. Maybe. And I'm not actually sure you can kiss me without it leading to something, by the way. So?”

“We are, of course, in a romantic relationship where we both intend to commit solely to each other.”

Jim nodded. “Okay. For how long though?”

There was a long pause. It could even be called silence, really. He opened one eye to peer at Spock.

Spock’s head was tilted to one side, his lips pursed, as though he was considering the length of time of their commitment.

“For eternity.”

Both of Jim’s eyes opened. “That sounds like a long ass time.”

“Indeed,” Spock acknowledged. “But I am certain we are both capable.”

Jim frowned. There was something he was missing here, he was sure. But he was still too blissed out and fuzzy to recall what it was.

“So like on Vulcan for this eternity or somewhere else? Because no offense or anything but it’s really hot here.”

“The matter of our residence does not concern me. If you prefer other accommodations, I am amenable.”

“That’s a long drawn out way of saying, I don’t care, Jim, you decide, right?”

“Affirmative.”

Jim closed his eyes again. “Keep touching me. It’s nice. I like to be touched.”

“I have noticed. You seem to crave it.” Spock’s hands stroked over his torso.

“We should probably stay here at least a little bit longer. Until the press decides someone is more interesting than I am.” Jim sighed contentedly. “Feels good.”

“I thought you would approve.”

When Spock’s hands began to slide down Jim’s body, he opened his eyes again.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, ashayam. Just touching.”

“What is that?”

“An endearment. Similar to your term, sweetheart, perhaps. Beloved.”

“Hmm. Starfleet wants me to enlist.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“Ever considered it?” Jim asked.

Spock arched a brow. “You enlisting?”

“No, _you_. If I did, and we’re supposed to be committed for eternity or something, that would mean you’d have to do it too, so you could be by my side.”

“I imagine that is true. Is that what you wish, Jim?”

He shrugged. “Maybe. But only if Bones does too. He might now that his evil wife left him.”

“I can look into for you, if you would like.”

Jim nodded. “Okay. See what the requirements are.”

“Very well.”

Spock’s hands stroked Jim’s thighs, but so far had not moved toward his cock. Still, Jim felt the quiver in his legs begin again.

“Has it been five hours?”

Spock shook his head, his lips curving in amusement. “I am not certain it has even been five minutes.”

Jim’s breath hitched as one hand moved to curl around his stiffening cock. “Spock—”

“I know. Five hours. It is merely a little touching.”

An eternity of a sex-crazed Vulcan? Vulcan. Wait.

“Don’t you need a bond?”

“Eventually, yes.”

“For that mating thing you spoke of. With your bondmate.”

Spock nodded, his gaze fixed on Jim.

Jim’s eyes widened. “Oh hell.”

Spock’s thumb flicked over the tip of Jim’s now fully erect cock.

“Oh, fuck. Spock!”

Spock released him but only so that he could cover Jim’s body with his and kiss Jim breathless.     


	15. The Famous James T. Kirk

“This is totally unfair by the way,” Jim said, as he threw his arms around Spock, leaning into kiss Spock.

Spock accepted the kiss eagerly, his hand on Jim’s lower back as he pulled him a little closer. After all they were not in public, so there was no need to observe propriety.

“I do not see how,” Spock said when Jim stopped his teasing kiss for a moment.

“You’re a damn professor and we just got here.” Jim was pouting. And Spock should not find that so appealing, because he was aware it was a childish display, but it was incredibly appealing. So much so, that he flicked his glance toward their bedroom in their new apartment.

“Focus,” Jim said with a wink.

Spock turned his gaze back to Jim. “I am only a part time professor, although I believe the preferred term is instructor, and it is because of my prior years of experience already obtained at the Vulcan Science Academy.”

“Still not fair. I’m only a lowly cadet.”

Spock pushed him up against the nearby wall. “There is nothing at all lowly about you…cadet.”

Jim licked his lips and his pupils went wide.

“Ahem.”

Spock reluctantly tore his gaze away from Jim to look at Dr. McCoy, who stood only a few feet from them, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Is this what I’m going to have to look forward to? The two of you at it twenty-four/seven?”

“Well…”

“Yes,” Spock said.

Jim laughed, and then laughed harder at McCoy’s sour expression.

“When I agreed to share an apartment I had no idea,” McCoy grumbled.

“Yeah you did,” Jim said, attempting to move out of Spock’s arms. An attempt Spock fought against successfully. Jim gave him an indulgent look and then stayed where he was.

“Why’d we need a four bedroom anyway? Aren’t you two lovebirds sharing a room?”

“Yep. But there’s a room for you, and then Spock needed a meditation room, and then I figured we could all use an exercise room.” Jim looked down at himself. “I wouldn’t want to get fat.”

“Your shape is quite pleasing, ashayam,” Spock assured him.

“Ducky,” the doctor muttered.

This time when Jim moved to be released from Spock’s arms, Spock let him. He didn’t wish to appear too possessive.

Jim slapped the doctor’s arms. “Bones, it’s going to be awesome. Even more so when the three of us are in space on a ship together. You two by my side.”

McCoy snorted. “ _Your_ side, is it? Like Spock and I are just gonna be your flunkies.”

“Well, yeah. I mean I wouldn’t use the word flunkies per se, but with me in the captain’s chair—”

“You?”

“Of course.” Jim grinned. “Tell him, Spock.”

“Spock would tell you anything as long as you let him in your pants.”

“Hey,” Jim protested with a laugh. He glanced at Spock. “Probably true though.”

McCoy sighed and leaned down to pick up one of his boxes of belongings. “I thought Vulcans were supposed to be repressed or something.”

“Indeed, Leonard,” Spock said. “But I am only half-Vulcan.”

“He represses himself in other ways, Bones, just not, you know, sexually.”

“God save me.”

Jim laughed again and Spock actually wished that he would stop because Spock actually had work he should be doing for the course he would be teaching in the morning and Jim’s flirtatious and infectious laughter made Spock want to pick him up and carry him to their bedroom.

Spock did wonder if his desire for all things Jim was this strong now, how would it be during his time? He had asked his father that question once and Sarek had given him a rather Vulcan pained expression and said the two of them would manage.

Jim was looking at him now and his expression had turned serious.

“Excuse us for a minute, would you, Bones?”

McCoy smirked. “Won’t it take longer than a minute?”

“Bones.”

“Fine, fine, I’m going to take this box into my room and do some unpacking anyway.”

Jim waited for McCoy to go down the hall to his bedroom before turning back to Spock and getting in Spock’s personal space.

“You okay? You got all quiet.” Jim wrapped his hand around Spock’s neck. “You aren’t bothered by the teasing, are you? We don’t mean anything by it.”

“Of course not, Jim. And I am the first to admit you are a significant distraction to me.”

Jim smiled slightly. “Is that it? Am I distracting you?”

Spock was hesitant to admit it. “Perhaps a little. I need to plan my lesson for tomorrow.”

“So go shut yourself up in the bedroom. It’s cool.”

“It still smells of you from our earlier activity when we first arrived.”

“So?”

“I will be unable to concentrate in there knowing you are out here,” Spock patiently explained.

“Oh.” Jim bit his lip. “I guess maybe I could drag Bones out for a walk down to that coffee shop I saw around the corner. Would that be okay?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, ashayam.”

“For how long?”

“I need no more than an hour.”

“Gotcha.” Jim put their foreheads together. “I adore you like you don’t know.”

“Actually, considering our minds—”

“Spock.” Jim laughed. “Just say you love me back like real people do.”

Spock’s lips curved. “I cherish thee.”

****

“So, this is it, huh?”

Jim eyed Bones as they walked along the street in front of their apartment. Jim had his hands shoved into the pocket of his faux leather coat.

“This is what?”

“You and the hobgoblin. Through thick and thin. Sickness and health. All that rubbish.”

“Pretty much.” Jim smiled at Bones. “How are you doing? With the divorce and everything.”

“Good. I don’t think there’s any love lost between us. It was past time.”

Just as they were about to reach the coffee shop door, they were approached by a group of paparazzi.

“Mr. Kirk, is it true you’re bonded to a Vulcan?”

“Mr. Kirk, do you really think you’ll graduate Starfleet’s academy in half the time?”

“Who’s that with you, Mr. Kirk?”

Bones tugged Jim inside the shop and closed the door in the face of an overly eager reporter.

“Sorry about that, Jim.”

Jim shrugged. “I’m getting used to it. Sort of.”

“The famous James T. Kirk.” Bones headed for the counter to get their coffee.

“Right. A legend in his own mind,” Jim drawled.

The girl behind the counter eyed Jim. “Can I get your autograph?” she asked breathlessly.

“Uh. Sure.” He reached for a napkin.

“No!” she exclaimed. “Not there.” She held out the inside of her wrist. “Here.”

Jim took her pen with a smile and scrawled his name across her wrist. Ignoring Bones’ knowing smirk the whole time. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished and decided not to wait to post. So here's a double post for you.  
> Another one done and a sigh of relief from me.


End file.
